Otra historia
by DarkMikoto
Summary: Trata de unos chicos que cursan 3º de prepratoria, ellos tienen que enfrentarse a una vida de adolescente mientras engañan a sus amigos para guardar sus secretos
1. Chapter 1

Era un día triste, pareciera que el cielo no quería que nadie saliera…

Era un día triste, pareciera que el cielo no quería que nadie saliera…

La lluvia era fuerte, el viento frío y los truenos rompían el silencio.

Era el primer día de vacaciones, después del agotador segundo semestre de preparatoria, cuando Mia despertó miró por su ventana mientras pensaba "vaya inicio de vacaciones…"

Mia es una chica feliz, de cabello corto, negro, ojos azules, no muy alta, pero si inteligente y es conocida por sus amigos y amigas como "azulita".

Aún sin poder salir no se aburrió, ya que platicó un rato con su mejor amiga, Vanessa; planearon salir todas al centro comercial al día siguiente. Entusiasmada, se puso a pensar como iría vestida y que compraría.

Por otro lado esta David…él, quien es un tipo de lo más flojo, tan solo abrió los ojos y vio la lluvia, se quedó dormido pensando "mejor me levanto a la hora de la comida…ahorita para que…"

Cuando se levantó, solo fue al baño a peinarse su horrible cabello negro, se sintió listo y aún lloviendo fue a la casa de su mejor amigo…Alex.

-En casa de Alex

David: oye, mañana vamos de rol por ahí?

Alex: mmm…que…flojera…

David: bueno, vamos a…

Alex:…

David:…

(5 minutos después)

David: Ya se!

Alex: qué?, dónde?, cómo?...perdón, me dormí con los ojos abiertos, je

David: ja, vamos al centro de juegos!

Alex: OK,… hace rato me hablo Vanessa, ella, la azulita y los demás irán… vamos con ellos?

David: (nervioso) a-a-a, OK, si, por que no…

Alex: eeeee, se te enfrió por que va a ir azulita, verdad?

David: n-no, no seas estupido, mejor le hablas a los demás para ir todos, no?

Alex: OK, nos vemos aquí mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Alex

-A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Alex

David: Alex, Alex… ya despierta no seas flojo

Alex: ¿qué?, ¿qué?... ¿qué rayos haces en mi habitación? y ha esta hora

David: es que no quiero llegar tarde…

Alex: ¿qué?, ¿as loco?... faltan 4 horas

David: sí, lo se, pero…

Alex: pero nada, vete a tu casa y ven en 2 horas y entonces si nos vamos

David: OK, nos vemos, pero que no se te haga tarde

Alex: si, si,.. Ahora déjame dormir

-En el centro comercial

Alex: ves te dije que llegamos a tiempo

David: ya olvídalo y dime si ves a Vanessa o a…azulita

Alex: ¿acaso quieres ver a alguien en especial? (con mirada insinuante)

David: no,… je, je, es solo que… pues, solo quiero saber si nos dejaron plantados o algo, jeje (nervioso)

Alex: claro, claro (aguantándose la risa)

-30 minutos después

David: creo que a no vendrán (en tono triste)

Alex: si… espera creo que acabo de ver a Vanessa…si, si es ella

David: vamos, muévete rápido (irradiando felicidad)

Alex y David: ¡Hola!

David: ¿y azulita?

Vanessa: fue por un helado,… a sí y los demás no van a poder venir, solo seremos nosotros, y…

Azulita: (interrumpe a Vanessa) ¡Hola!

David: (voltea con gran alegría, pero al ver esa imagen cae en una inmensa depresión)


	3. Chapter 3

Azulita: ¿eh

Azulita: ¿eh?... ¿te pasa algo?... hola, hola, contesta… ¿Quién sabe?

Alex: (riéndose de David) ¡hola!,… mmm, ¿quién es él? (apuntando a un chico)

Azulita: ¿él?... mmm, como decirlo…

David: (pensando: seguro es su novio, si ya la veo decirlo, no ya no quiero vivir, por que no se cae el techo sobre mi para que acabe con mi infeliz vida, OH! Dios llévame para no sufrir más)

Azulita: es mi primo, Andrei, se mudo hace poco y como entraría en nuestra prepa, decidí presentarle unos amigos…vamos di hola…

Andrei:…esto… ¡hola! (sonriendo de forma sincera)

Alex: te vez raro

Andrei: ??

Azulita: claro, es que es mitad ruso, de allí vienen, ¿verdad que si?

Andrei: si (sonriendo)

David: ufff..., ¡que bien!

Vanessa: ¿que bien qué?

David: ¿eh? Que… no, nada, digo que, que bien que nos conocimos hoy, ¿no crees?

Vanessa: si, claro (con tono de extrañada)

Alex: (susurrándole al oído a Azulita) llevamos 10 minutos hablando y tu primo no ha dejado de sonreir, eso es raro y da miedo…

Azulita: jajaja, si siempre esta así, pero eso no me parece raro…

Vanessa: pues, dejemos de hablar y vayamos a divertirnos (levantando el brazo)

Todos: si!!


	4. Chapter 4

-Alto, alto- narrador

-Alto, alto- narrador

Como empezar una historia sin saber como son sus personajes (hasta ahora)

David:

Su apariencia física es muy "normal", cabello castaño obscuro, tez aperlada, ojos grandes y expresivos color café, nariz pequeña y es alto.

Primera impresión: es una persona amistosa, poco social, algo tímido y no es muy seguro de si mismo.

Alex:

Cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos color café, nariz estética y es alto (más que David).

Primera impresión: no es muy amigable, es social, egocéntrico y tiene demasiada autoestima.

Vanessa:

Cabello castaño, a veces parece rojo, ojos grandes y cafés (casi miel), nariz bonita y tiene demasiada autoestima.

Primera impresión: amigable, social, un poco atrevida, buena onda y es un poco falsa.

Mia (Azulita):

Cabello negro, ojos color azul, bonita nariz, tez aperlada y su estatura es media.

Primera impresión: muy amigable, muy social, recatada, tiene seguridad en si misma (niña buena).

Andrei:

Cabello castaño claro, ojos grandes color azul, nariz afilada, tez blanca y es alto (más alto que Alex).

Primera impresión: lunático


	5. Chapter 5

Todo comienza en la habitación de "Azulita", su habitación es linda, color rosa y moderna, ella se encuentra en su casa, dormida y… acompañada

Narrador: esto es antes de ir al centro comercial

Todo comienza en la habitación de "Azulita", su habitación es linda, color rosa y moderna, ella se encuentra en su casa, dormida y… acompañada.

Azulita: mmm… ¿qué hago aquí? (ve su ropa en el suelo y la de alguien más) ¿qué hace mi ropa ahí? (Recuerda lo que hizo anoche, diversión, fiestas, alcohol y algo más…) ¿Ahora quien será?

Voltea a su lado, ve una espalda, mueve a su acompañante, le ve el rostro, era un chico muy atractivo.

Andrei: mmm… ¿qué?

Azulita: ¿te conozco?

Andrei: pues, creo que no, pero por lo visto (ve su situación) creo que yo si te conozco y muy bien…

Azulita: OK… ¿Cuándo te vas?

Andrei: pues si no te importa, me puedo quedar el tiempo que quieras…

Azulita: no tengo cosas que hacer (recuerda que sus padres están de viaje de "negocios" así que tiene la casa para ella sola)… hoy llegan mis padres de su viaje…

Andrei: y ¿crees q te voy a creer eso?

Azulita: esta bien, como quieras, pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Qué hora es? (ve el reloj que se encuentra en su buró) es tarde, tengo que ir a casa de Vanessa…mmm…

Azulita se levanta de la cama, se va al closet, toma algo de ropa y va al baño.

Andrei: ¿qué? Ya me dejas…

Andrei toma su ropa del piso y se empieza a vestir.

Después de 15 minutos…

Azulita sale del baño, se arregló para ir con Vanessa, toma su bolsa, agarro unas cuantas cosas, sale de su habitación.

Andrei: ¿ya te vas?

Andrei sale de la habitación y la sigue, Azulita sale de la casa y Andrei la sigue.

Andrei: no se te olvida algo (esperando un beso)

Azulita: ah si, gracias (abre la puerta de la casa, toma las llaves, cierra la puerta y le pone llave)


	6. Chapter 6

Narrador: igual que el capítulo anterior este capítulo trata de lo que pasa antes de ir al centro comercial

Azulita: (enojada) ya no me sigas, por que no entiendes

Andrei: no me importa, te voy a seguir, quiero conocerte más…

Azulita: para qué, solo fue una noche y ya no va a volver a pasar

Andrei: tienes que tratarme bien, si no…

Azulita: ¡¿estas intentando intimidarme?!

Andrei: le diré a tus papas lo que haces en las noches y además encontrare a tus compañeros casuales

Azulita: (se hace la sufrida) ellos me hacen daño, me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero, me obligaron a salir de casa y me llevaron a esos lugares

Andrei: no me importa…

Andrei se queda en silencio, ella lo ha llevado a una casa, ella toca el timbre de la casa y sale una señora, era la mamá de Vanessa

Azulita: hola, ¿Cómo esta?... ¿se encuentra Vanessa?

MV: hola Mia, bien gracias, Vanessa esta en su habitación, si gustas pasar…

Azulita: es que vengo acompañada y me da un poco de pena…

La mamá de Vanessa ve al acompañante de Mia

MV: que no te de pena, vamos pasen, Mia toca antes de pasar, ya sabes como es Vanessa

Mia: ah sí, gracias señora…

Suben las escaleras, recorren un pasillo adornado con fotos, Mia toca una puerta al final del pasillo

Mia: traje a alguien…

Vanessa: no importa, pasa…

Entran en la habitación

La habitación de Vanessa es moderna, color verde pistache y tiene muebles un tanto groovy

Vanessa ve a Andrei

Vanessa: ¿y este quien es? "no tiene mal gusto, lo podemos compartir o que tal si…"

Azulita: mmm… ah si ¿Cómo te llamas?

Vanessa: ¿que? No sabes como se llama y lo traes aquí…

Azulita: pues no tuve tiempo de preguntarle ¿o si?

Vanessa: yo por eso, antes de dormir con alguien le pregunto su nombre…

Andrei: me llamo Andrei

Azulita: ¿y como sabes que dormí con él?

Vanessa: era de esperarse, tú con quien no te acuestas, y más con desconocidos…

Azulita: ah ¿y tú no? Bueno, no se como hacerle por que no me deja de seguir…(no le importa que Andrei este allí)

Vanessa: ¿qué quieres? (le pregunta a Andrei)

Andrei: salir con ella (en realidad quiere otra cosa…)

Vanessa: ¿salir con ella o acostarte con ella?

Andrei: salir con ella… peo la seguiré hasta que salga conmigo

Azulita: no te basta mi palabra, tengo cosas que hacer…

Andrei: no, no me importa…

Vanessa: bueno, tenemos que salir…

Andrei: ire con ustedes

Vanessa: no, tú te vas a tu casa

Andrei: ya le advertí a ¿Mia?, ¿te llamas Mia?

Azulita: si, Mia

Andrei: bueno, ya le advertí…

Azulita: esta bien, puedes venir, ¿pero si nos preguntan quien es?

Vanessa: ¿Qué prefieres? Tu primo, tu novio, tu amigo…

Azulita: pues, no se…

Vanessa: yo he utilizado lo de "es mi primo y viene del extranjero" te funciona muy bien, ya lo he hecho miles de veces y me creen…

Azulita: OK, eres mi primo del extranjero (le dice a Andrei), ¿pero de donde?

Vanessa toma un globo terráqueo, le da vueltas y lo para con el dedo índice…

Vanessa: de Rusia, ¿Cómo es tu primo, me lo prestarías para jugar con él?

Azulita: como quieras

Andrei: por mi, no hay problema…

Vanessa: bueno, vámonos se nos va a hacer tarde…

Salen de la habitación de Vanessa y se dirigen al centro comercial. Van a reunirse con los demás.


	7. Chapter 7

Narrador: regresamos al momento en que todos conocen al "primo" de Mia y recuerden que cuando un texto este entre comillas es lo que piensan

David: (mirando a Azulita, como sonríe mientras habla con Vanessa) aaaa…

Alex: … ¿qué tienes?

David: ¿yo?...eh…nada, nada…

Alex: ¿de cual fumaste? (mirándolo de forma extraña)

David: eh… ¿no?

Alex: OK, ya se que tienes… ¿estas viendo a Mia?

David: Gracias por descubrirme, pero no puedo ver otra cosa…

Alex: mmm… oye se me hace raro este tipo… Andrei

David: ¿por?

Alex: por que tampoco la deja de ver…

David: (intrigado) es verdad…

Andrei: ¿?

David: "maldito, que le estas viendo a tu prima, desgraciado" (mientras mira a Azulita y a Andrei)

Azulita: ¿qué?... ¿tengo algo en la cara?

David, Andrei: no, nada…

Vanessa: (susurrándole al oído a Mia) este tipo es un problema, esta hablando en serio con lo de quererte, o mejor dicho, desearte, no crees Mia…

Azulita: cállate,… ni me lo recuerdes…

Andrei: je, que linda te ves riendo, Mia

David: "maldito hijo de perra"

Azulita; eee, gracias

Alex: ya… estoy harto, vayamos a jugar algo

David: si, claro, vayamos

Vanessa: por que no, vamos Mia

Azulita: Ok


	8. Chapter 8

() _- _acciones de los personajes

_Letra cursiva __**-**_ pensamiento de los personajes

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mia y Vanessa bailando, David y ale jugando Rock Hero y… Andrei solo "viendo" los juegos.

Alex: David, ya viste a las chicas… por primera vez se me esta desatando mi instinto animal… ayyy Vanessa! (traga saliva)

David: jajaja, aguas, ¡ahí viene una buena cadena… no la vayas a cagar!!

Alex: ¿me oíste?

David: sí, maldito pervertido!

Alex. Ay, ay, ¿apoco no babeas viendo a Mia?

David: pues…

Alex: Es que no has visto como bailan… ahorita que voltees me entenderás…

David: (volteando) aaaaaaaaa

Alex: jajaja, ¿y si mejor dejamos de jugar y nos vamos a verlas?

David: (tita el control y salta de la silla) ya estuvieras alla!

Los tres chicos se encuentran viendo a las chicas

David: (sin parpadear) aaaaaaaaa

Alex: (entusiasmado y… ¿alegre?) vamos Vanessa, brinca más!!, mueve esas dotaciones benditas!!

Andrei: jajaja

Vanessa: (agitada) cállate Alex!!

Mia: jeje, ya me canse!

David: tu puedes Mia!!

Andrei: (mira de forma extraña a David) si, tu puedes!!

Alex: (en voz baja) sabes que, le voy a decir a Vanessa que quiero salir con ella…

David: te la quieres tirar, ¿verdad?

Alex: pues si, aaa!, me vuelve loco

David: tal vez yo también le diga algo a Mia

Alex: oh sí! Una romántica noche de pasión David y Mia, je…

David: espérate, primero lo primero, ¿no crees?

Alex: no, jajaja

Andrei: ¿de que hablan?

David: (serio y viéndolo como si estuviera molesto) de… el juego…

Andrei: sí, claro, ¿de que hablan Alex?

Alex: de que quiero estar solo con Vanessa!

Andrei: aaa… suerte

David: _maldito, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Mia? _

Después de tanto jugar cansados se fueron a tomar unas sodas

Mia: aaa… que cansada estoy…

Vanessa: sí, siento que me caigo…

Alex: si quieres recárgate en mi Vanessa

Vanessa: OK, gracias

David: oh! _que fácil_

Andrei: Mia ¿quieres algo?

Mia: eee, no gracias…

Andrei: como quieras

Mia: um, ahorita vuelvo, quiero ir a ver algo

Vanessa: voy contigo…

Andrei: también voy y…

Mia: (interrumpe a Andrei) no, solo iremos nosotras, ¿Ok?

David: hey, déjalas ir solas

Andrei: Ok

Mia: bueno, adiós! (se levanta le guiña un ojo a David y junto con Vanessa van a una tienda de chicas)

Un largo silencio

Alex: ahorita vengo…

David: ¿A dónde vas?

Alex: esto… a, con… manuela, jeje

David: que asco

Andrei: je…

Alex: bueno, ahora vuelvo, ( le dice en el oído a David) te dejo solo…je, arregla lo de Mia, suerte

David: ah, ok,…maldito

Alex: (se aleja haciéndoles una señal)

Andrei: ja, que gracia…

David:…

Andrei:…

David:…

Andrei: ¿Qué?, ¿te molesta algo?

David: sí… eres el primo de Mis ¿no?, entonces porque la miras como un puto pervertido

Andrei: porque esta bien buena y la deseo, ¿contento?

David: ¿Quién eres?

Andrei: Andrei, mucho gusto

David: mira maldito, más vale que la dejes de acosar, crees que no me he fijado como te habla y te mira, ¡te tiene miedo!

Andrei: y, ¿Quién eres tu para molestarte?

David: yo… _la quiero pero soy muy estúpido… ¿Por qué?_

Andrei: ya se, te la quieres tirar también, ¿no?

David: ¡yo la quiero!, ¡estoy enamorado de ella!, pero no puedo decírselo, tengo miedo…

Andrei: aaa, pobre mariconsito…

David: ¡callate!, maldito, si solo estuviera aquí para decirle lo que eres, si tan solo supiera que la quiero tanto… y lo pervertido que eres…

Andrei: creeme, nos conocemos muy bien… ¿verdad… Mia?

David se quedo paralizado… volteo y ahí estaba, escuchando, después de eso Mia se sento a su lado y lo abrazo

Andrei: que estupidez (se va)

David: (sonrojado) ¿por que el abrazo?

Mia: por favor perdóname

David: ¿Por qué?

Mia. Por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías antes

David: ¿te molesta?

Mia: no… es solo que no puedo corresponderte por el momento, pero podemos ser smigos

David: (triste) si, es verdad

Mia: y hablando de amigos, ¿donde están Alex y Vanessa?

David: Alex… pues fue al baño y Vanessa ¿no estaba contigo?

Mia: pues si pero de repente la perdí de vista, _claro, claro de seguro anda de zorra por ahí_, jajaja

David: ¿de que te ries?

Mia: de nada importante…

David: ¿los buscamos?

Mia: claro…

Mientras tanto en el baño del centro comercial

Alex: ¿no te molesta hacerlo aquí?

Vanessa: no, pero creo que tendremos k hacerlo rápido

Alex: (asienta con la cabeza) _es mejor que nada_

Alex y Vanessa se empiezan a besar cuando de repente abren la puerta

Andrei:…

Alex:…

Vanessa:…

Andrei: (sonriendo) lo siento (cierra la puerta)

Alex:… esto… como que ya se me quitaron las ganas… de… pues tu sabes

Vanessa: pues como quieras (se acomoda la ropa y sale del baño antes que Alex)

Alex:… (sigue a Vanessa)

Vanessa: ¿y Mia? (preguntando a Andrei)

Andrei: no lo se

Vanessa: como que no sabes, si tu la estabas… cuidando

Andrei: si, pero empezaron con sus cursilerías y mejor me fui…

Vanessa: bien le llamare a su celular…

Alex: Andrei… podrías guardar el secreto de lo que viste en el baño…

Andrei: claro… pero te aconsejo que a la próxima le pongas seguro a la puerta

Alex: lo tendré en cuenta

Vanessa: dice Mia que nos espera enfrente de la revisteria

Alex: pues vamos

-Enfrente de la revisteria

Mia: tardaron mucho

Vanessa: tú tienes la culpa, escogiste un lugar muy lejano para reunirnos

Alex: ya que estoy aquí, voy a buscar unas cuantas revistas, ¿vienes David?

David: yo también quioero buscar algunas

Alex y David entran a la revisteria

Mia: ¿Dónde estabas Vanessa?

Vanessa: en el baño, ocupada

Mia: ocupada con… ¿Alex?

Vanessa: si, pero tu "primo" nos interrumpió…

Andrei: si tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con alguien, tú y yo nos podemos ir a un lugar más privado…

Vanessa: ¿Por qué no?

Andrei: Mia… te nos quieres unir…

Mia: mmm, pues no tengo nada que hacer… esta bien

Vanessa: primero vamos a deshacernos de ellos (apunta a David y Alex)

Mia: ya se!... di que tu madre te llamó para cuidar a tus hermanos y que no te quieres ir sola, así que te acompañaremos a tu casa…

Vanessa: esa excusa es básica, pero muy creíble

Mia: gracias… aprendí de la mejor

Andrei: ya basta de halagos y dense prisa…

Vanessa: si, si, ya voy…

Mia: rápido…

Vanessa: mmm… Alex, David, lo siento tengo que irme, mi madre me llamó para que cuide a mis hermanos…

David: lastima… nos quedaremos solo nosotros, Mia y … Andrei

Vanessa: de hecho no… Mia y andrei me van a acompañar, por que no me quiero ir sola…

David: aaa (triste)

Alex: pues, que se le va a hacer… supongo que nos veremos luego…

Vanessa: si…bueno…adiós

Alex: adiós

David: adiós

Vanessa: listo… ya nos podemos ir… (lo dice en voz baja)

Mia:que bien… por cierto no olvides que tienes que llamar a tu madre para decirle que te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa…

Vanessa: si, lo se…

Mia: ¿y tú no tienes casa? (preguntando a Andrei)

Andrei: si, pero mis padres se la pasan todo el día trabajando, asi que ni siquiera notan que no estoy

Vanessa: que suerte!

Andrei: si…

Después de un rato caminando

Mia: llegamos…

Entraron a la casa de Mia

Andrei: ¿y donde quieres empezar? (diciendo de forma insinuante)


End file.
